Sacramento
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Heinkel centric. Traducción. Autor original:Verdot.


**Sacramento**

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

La miró con esa expresión engañosamente infantil, escondiendo su verdadero poder. Ella siempre sabía cuál de las dos estaba realmente al mando, incluso si una se mostraba buena y sumergía muy bien a la otra. Por eso las habían mandado a dormir, ocultando su engaño en trajes oscuros y sonrisas blancas.

- ¿Recordar qué?

Una de sus sonrisas la saludó; un poco nerviosa, a su parecer.

El gigante que duerme con la duendecilla para cuidarla. Heinkel siempre pensó que asociar esa imagen tan pagana con ellas era irónico y extraño.  
Pero había tenido que leer Peter Pan hacía un largo tiempo atrás, y algo de él siempre le recordaba a la imagen de Yumiko.  
Campanita. La pequeña hada en el hombro del niño que no quería crecer.

- Cómo era ser Católica.

Se dio vuelta, empequeñeciendo sus ojos, aguzándolos a la defensiva para observarla fijamente. Remarcar esas cosas no puede ser bueno en nadie.

No quiso saber qué esperaba con semejante declaración, ni qué la habría incitado a preguntarle eso; cuestionar la fe se dejaba para gusto y regodeo de monstruos y superiores que se aparecieran en determinadas circunstancias. No era correcto que los compañeros se increparan esas cosas.

- Soy Católica.

Yumiko asintió, inclinándose más pronunciadamente, retomando sus rezos.

La niña religiosa había regresado, cortés y reservada, silenciosa sierva de su amado Dios.

Heinkel apartó de su mente esos pensamientos tan rápido como le fue posible; no tanto como las imágenes.

La última misión había sido tan pesada, que podría haber soñado con ella durante el resto de la noche.

Yumiko no preguntó, ni vaciló.

Tampoco Yumie.

Era una especie de horrenda simetría entre las dos.

Se levantó y se arrodilló muy lentamente, acostumbrándose al suelo poco a poco.

Sabía que podía volver a levantarse y saltar muy alto en menos de un instante y, dicho sea de paso, arrojar unas cuantas balas sin tener que respirar siquiera... Pero no había necesidad. No estaba huyendo. No lo estaba.

Las Iglesias del Vaticano estaban muy elaboradas.

Con algo de fe, cualquiera podría dejar de hacer caso a las esculturas de mármol de la Virgen María, el halo de oro, la corona de espinas hecha de plata pura y...

Oh, Dios,¿tan evidente era?

Heinkel seguía teniendo fe.

Cuando rezaba, lo hacía a Dios, honesta y fervientemente.

Ni siquiera lo hacía para sí misma.

Resultaría inútil; muchas monjas, sacerdotes y demás basura se encargaban de hacerlo con el fin de protegerla.

Pero ella prefería rezar por madres e hijos dispersos por el mundo. Inocentes.

Estaba afuera cuando lo comprendió. Incluso luego de tantos años, sentía Su Presencia muy nítidamente estando bajo el cielo abierto. Las Iglesias eran como tumbas.

Nunca pudo quitarse esa sensación. A decir verdad, Wolfe Heinkel estaba maldita.

Ese pensamiento la haría sonreír si estuvieran bajo el sol.

La luz son las manos de Dios sosteniéndola, frágil e imperfecta, acunándola con vida y amor. Amor.

La luz del Sol era un efecto del amor de Dios.

Ésta no era más que su segunda vida.

La eligieron porque podía matar sin remordimiento alguno, despertando al gigante dormido en su interior, y humillarse profusamente porque así se lo requerían. Y nada más.

Descendiente de una familia del crimen, era la segunda y menos agraciada hija de la encantadora esposa de un prominente Lord austriaco, por lo cual sus anteriores vivencias no diferían demasiado de las actuales.

Pero en esos tiempos, no había un Dios con ella.

Incluso con lo sangrienta que era la batalla diaria en la que combatía, no se arrepentía y no volvería por nada del mundo a su primera instancia.

En los expedientes, la fecha de su conversión completa al catolicismo estaba señalada en el momento en que Heinkel cumplió quince años.

Fue confirmada: prometió su vida como servidora de la Santa Iglesia Católica.

Lo que ellos ignoraban era que ella había mentido.

Erico debía estar revolviéndose en su tumba, porque seguro que hasta los muertos estaban al tanto de que Heinkel Wolfe, una monja, miembro de Iscariote... no estaba conforme.

No más que a los feroces quince años de edad, cuando insistió en cortarse el cabello como si fuera un hombre y en vestirse del mismo modo bajo los hábitos.

Su hermana se convirtió en una esposa trofeo; Heinkel fue el obsequio hacia la Gran Iglesia.

Para ella, fue una rebelión. Contra Dios.

Esa no había sido su intención al principio; era una atea delirante que, durante el catecismo, se mordía la lengua hasta hacerse sangrar.

Irónico vampiro, tragando así su propia sangre, como uno de ellos. Pero todo eso sucedió antes de que viera la revelación, la verdad, el Llamado.

De todas formas, eso había sido en otra ocasión.

Podía sentir su presencia, incluso antes de que ella se acercara y se relajara.

Seguía siendo Yumiko, después de todo.

El gigante dormía y el hada pequeñita había venido a encontrar a su Niño Perdido.

Había visto los disfraces en Londres, de regreso con sus padres, cuando ellos aún esperaban que fuera hermosa.

Su héroe, el pequeño Peter Pan, había sido interpretado por una exuberante mujer de cabello corto.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, encontró la tijera, justo al lado del cepillo de cabello que utilizaba su hermana... cuánto lloró su madre.

- No, no lo recuerdo, Yumiko. Nunca fui católica, en primer lugar.

**Autor original:** Verdot.


End file.
